Kasimir Malevitch
| lieu_de_naissance =Kiev, Ukraine (Empire russe) | date_de_décès = | lieu_de_décès =Leningrad (URSS) | nationalité = | activités =Peintre, sculpteur et théoricien | formation = | maître = | élèves = | mouvement =Suprématisme | types d'œuvres = | œuvres = | mécènes = | influencé_par = | influence_de = | récompenses = }} Kazimir Severinovitch Malevitch (en ; ), né à Kiev (Ukraine, Empire russe) le de parents d'origine polonaise et décédé le à Léningrad, est un des premiers artistes abstraits du . Peintre, dessinateur, sculpteur et théoricien, Malevitch fut le créateur d'un courant artistique dénommé par lui : « suprématisme ». Biographie Après une formation de dessinateur technique à Moscou en 1902, il développa en autodidacte son œuvre plastique qu'il déclina au cours de sa vie dans une dizaine de styles différents : Réalisme, Impressionnisme, Symbolisme, Cézannisme, Fauvisme, Néoprimitivisme, Cubofuturisme, Cubisme alogique, Suprématisme, Supranaturalisme. En 1915 il présente à la "Dernière exposition futuriste de tableaux 0,10 (zéro-dix)" tenue à Pétrograd du 19 décembre 1915 au 19 janvier 1916, un ensemble de 39 oeuvres qu'il appelle "suprématistes", dont Quadrangle, surtout connu comme Carré noir sur fond blanc que Malevitch forgera plus tard en oeuvre emblème du suprématismevoir Jean-Claude Marcadé, Malevitch, Paris, Paris, Casterman/Nouvelles éditions françaises, 1990. Voir aussi Linda Boersma, 0,10 (zéro - dix). Dernière exposition futuriste, Hazan, Paris, 1997. Avec la Révolution de 1917, Malevitch accepta des fonctions institutionnelles comme enseignant et chercheur, et lutte pour la démocratisation. En 1918 il peignit Carré blanc sur fond blanc, qui est considéré comme le premier monochrome de la peinture contemporaineEn fait, Alphonse Allais (né à Honfleur 1854, mort à Paris 1905) s´est essayé à la peinture monochrome dès 1882 avec sa "Récolte de la tomate par des cardinaux apoplectiques au bord de la Mer Rouge". Il produit aussi en 1887 "Stupeur de jeunes recrues en apercevant pour la première fois ton azur, ô Méditerranée", "Partage d'un apéritif anisé entre asiates ictériques dans un champ de blé ", comme on peut le voir sur le site http://alph-allais.perso.libertysurf.fr/peinture.html, par exemple. . En 1927, Malevitch partit en voyage en Allemagne, il y laissa 70 tableaux et un manuscrit Le Suprématisme ou le Monde sans objet, publié par le Bauhaus. Durant la guerre, une quinzaine de ses tableaux disparurent et ne furent jamais retrouvés, une partie se trouve au Stedelijk Museum d'Amsterdam et une autre au MoMA de New York. Artiste prolifique, il ne cessa de peindre tout au long de sa vie. En 1929, il fut traité par le pouvoir soviétique de subjectivisme et de rêveur philosophique. Au cours des années 1930, les besoins du pouvoir soviétique en matière d'art ayant évolué, Kazimir Malevitch fut sans cesse attaqué par la presse, perdit ses fonctions officielles – il fut même emprisonné et torturé. Même si les autorités lui décernèrent des funérailles officielles en 1935, la condamnation de son œuvre et du courant suprématiste s'accompagna d'un oubli de plusieurs décennies. La reconnaissance de cet artiste intervint à partir des années 1970. Depuis, les nombreuses rétrospectives à travers le monde ont consacré Kazimir Malevitch comme l'un des maîtres de l'art abstrait. en 1932.]] Son œuvre De 1907 à 1935, il participa à 35 expositions d'avant-garde en Russie et à l'étranger. Malevitch fut le precurseur l inspirateur des generation suivantes de l'avant-garde artistique constructivistes initiant ce parcours a vitbek avec l ecole appeler UNOVIS ECOLE russe et y cotoya Kandinsky, Chagall, Matiouchine, El Lissitzky, Rodtchenko. Parallèlement à son œuvre plastique, Malevitch produisit des textes théoriques sur l'art. Une vingtaine d'écrits parurent entre 1915 et 1930, mais de nombreux manuscrits restent non publiés. Tous ne sont pas directement liés aux seules pratiques artistiques : ainsi par exemple, La Paresse comme vérité effective de l'homme, écrit en 1921 et publié aux éditions Allia en 1995 en langue française, texte révolutionnaire dans la mesure où le communisme lui-même y apparaît dépassable. Son âme russe transparait dans les paysages et les scènes de la vie quotidienne avec une dominante du rouge et du vert, couleurs des icônes. Les gouaches des années 1910-1911 sont influencées par le fauvisme mais aussi par le primitivisme et le protocubisme. Dans les années 1912-1913, il produit des toiles cubistes et futuristes. Le suprématisme En 1915, Malevitch peignit les trois éléments fondateurs du suprématisme : le Carré noir, la Croix noire et le Cercle noir. Maniant des formes simples à caractère géométrique et unicolores disposées sur la toile ou érigées dans le réel (architectones), le suprématisme montre le caractère infini de l'espace, et la relation d'attraction et de rejet des formes. Pour Malevitch, l'art est un processus amenant la sensation (c’est-à-dire le rapport de l'artiste au monde) à se concrétiser en œuvre grâce à un module formateur étranger au support, « l'élément additionnel », qui structure la masse picturale ou les matériaux. Suivant son appellation, le suprématisme se pose comme modèle supérieur de la finalité artistique d'art pur, dominant et formant dans son sillage l'art appliqué. C'est sur la conception du rapport de l'art pur à l'art appliqué que Malevitch entre en conflit avec les constructivistes. Œuvres ]] * Toit rouge (1906), où on reconnaît l'influence de Monet. * Autoportrait (1908-1910). * Composition suprématiste (1910) - MoMA. * La Rentrée des moissons (1911) - Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam. * Frotteurs de parquet (1911) - (gouache sur papier inspiré de la toile de Caillebotte). * Sur le boulevard (1911) - (gouache sur papier). * Le Matin à la campagne après l'orage (1912) - Musée Solomon R. Guggenheim, New York. * Bûcheron (1912) - Stedelijk Museum, Amsterdam. * Récolte de seigle (1912) - composition cubo-futuriste. * Le faucheur (1912) - Musée National des Beaux-Arts, Nijni-Novgorod. * La Victoire sur le soleil (1913), série de dessins pour le spectacle éponyme. * Carré noir sur fond blanc (1913 ou 1915)Ce carré entouré de blanc symbolise le monde sans objet, forme fondamentale du suprématisme, une remise à zéro de la représentation du monde avant l'exploration colorée du « Rien libéré ». * Le Fossoyeur (1913), aquarelle où apparaît le premier carré noir. * L'Aviateur * La Vache et le Violon * Soldat 1er division (1914) collages * Eclipse partielle avec Monna Lisa '' (1914) Composition avec la Joconde - (attentat contre le célèbre tableau, il annonce le dadaïsme). * ''Un Anglais à Moscou (1914) * Autoportrait à deux dimensions (1915) * Carré blanc sur fond blanc réédition de la toile de 1915 (1918). * Les Architectones (1923), architectonique Beta (1926) constructions blanches constituées d'éléments collés à base cubique. * Paysanne au visage noir (1930), en forme de cercueil. * Deux Figures d'Hommes (entre 1928 et 1932). * Déportées (1930-1931), coupées en deux. * La Charge de la cavalerie rouge (vers 1932) * Maison rouge (1932), une prison aux murs aveugles pour montrer la souffrance russe. * Pressentiment complexe ou Buste avec une chemise jaune (1932) Galerie Image:Flowergirl.jpg|''Fille aux fleurs'' (1903) Image:Malevich142.jpg|''Coupeur de foin'' (1930) Image:Malewitch - Zwei Figuren in einer Landschaft.jpeg|''Deux figures dans un paysage'' Image:Malewitsch4.jpg|''Paysage (L'Hiver),'' (1909) Image:Self-Portrait (1908 or 1910-1911).jpg|''Autoportrait'' (1908 ou 1910-1911) Image:Woodcutter.jpg|''Bucheron'' (1912-1913) Image:Red Cavalry Riding.jpg|''La Charge de la cavalerie rouge'' (vers 1932) Image:The Knifegrinder Kazimir Malevich.jpeg|''L'Aiguiseur de couteau'' (1912) Image:Taking in the Rye Kazimir Malevich 1911.jpeg|''Récolte du seigle'' (1911) Image:Kazimir Malevich - Supremus 58.jpg|''Suprematisme. (Supremus #58. Jaune et noir)'' (1916) Image:Malevich177.jpg|''Fille avec un peigne dans les cheveux'' (1932-1933) Image:Malevich.jpg|''De Sportlieden'' (1928-1930) Bibliographie française * Écrits de l'artiste * Ecrits, présentés par Andréi Nakov, traduits du russe par Andrée Robel, illustrations, Paris, éditions Champ Libre, 1975 * La Paresse comme vérité effective de l'homme, trad. Régis Gayraud, Allia, 1995, nombreuses rééditions. * Ecrits sur l'art, tome 1 : De Cézanne au suprématisme, L'Age d'Homme, 1993 * Ecrits sur l'art, tome 2 : Le Miroir suprématiste, L'Âge d'Homme, 1993 * Ecrits sur l'art, tome 3 : Arts de la représentation, L'Âge d'Homme, 1993 * Ecrits sur l'art, tome 4 : La Lumière et la Couleur, textes inédits de 1918 à 1928, L'Âge d'Homme, 1993 Monographies * Kazimir Malévitch et le Suprématisme : 1878-1935, Gilles Néret, Taschen * Kasimir Sévérinovitch Malévitch : J'ai découvert un monde nouveau, Frédéric Valabrègue, Images en manoeuvre, 1999 * Malévitch, Jeannot Simmen et Jolja Kohlhoff (trad. Catherine Makarius), Könemann, Cologne, 2000, * '' Malévitch : Aux avant-gardes de l'art moderne'', Andréi Nakov, collection Découvertes Gallimard, 2003 * Shishanov V.A.Vitebsk museum of the modern art history of creation and collection. 1918-1941. – Minsk: Medisont, 2007. – 144 p. * ''Kazimir Malewicz le peintre absolu, Andréi Nakov, Thalia Édition, Paris, 2007. – 4 vol., p., illustrations Articles connexes * Vkhoutemas Liens externes * Malevitch (Malewicz) sur le site de son biographe [[Andréi Nakov]] * Galerie de peintures de Malevitch * DA Collection * Kazimir Malevich Website Notes et références Catégorie:Peintre abstrait Catégorie:Peintre russe Catégorie:Sculpteur russe Catégorie:Avant-garde russe Catégorie:Naissance en 1879 Catégorie:Naissance à Kiev Catégorie:Décès en 1935 ar:كازيمير ماليفيتش be:Казімір Малевіч be-x-old:Казімер Малевіч bg:Казимир Малевич ca:Kazimir Malèvitx cs:Kazimir Malevič da:Kazimir Malevitj de:Kasimir Sewerinowitsch Malewitsch en:Kazimir Malevich es:Kazimir Malévich et:Kazimir Malevitš eu:Kasimir Malevitx fi:Kazimir Malevitš fy:Kazimir Malevitsj gl:Kasimir Malevich he:קזימיר מלביץ' hr:Kazimir Maljevič hu:Kazimir Szeverinovics Malevics hy:Կազիմիր Մալևիչ it:Kazimir Severinovič Malevič ja:カジミール・マレーヴィチ ka:კაზიმირ მალევიჩი ko:카지미르 말레비치 lt:Kazimiras Malevičius lv:Kazimirs Maļevičs nl:Kazimir Malevitsj nn:Kasimir Malevitsj no:Kasimir Malevitsj pl:Kazimierz Malewicz pt:Kazimir Malevich ro:Kazimir Malevici ru:Малевич, Казимир Северинович sh:Kazimir Maljevič simple:Kazimir Malevich sk:Kazimir Severinovič Malevič sl:Kazimir Severinovič Malevič sr:Казимир Маљевич sv:Kazimir Malevitj szl:Kazimir Malewicz tr:Kazimir Maleviç uk:Малевич Казимир Северинович zh:卡济米尔·谢韦里诺维奇·马列维奇